Winx Club - Episode 510/Script
A Magix Christmas Scene: Bloom & Flora's Dorm *Bloom is humming Jingle Bells song and wrapping the present* Aisha: Knock knock. *Aisha knocks the door* Bloom: Oh hey you Winx! Come on in. Stella: Well you're certainly in a good mood, Bloom. Bloom: Of course. Because... it's Christmas Eve. Stella: Wait. "Christmas." What is that again? Bloom: Well, it's only the best holiday on Earth. We gift presents... Stella: Great! I love presents! Aisha, Musa and Tecna: Everybody loves presents. Bloom: You guys. It's really not about the presents. *The presents drops* Bloom: It's about how you feel. What you need is some Christmas cheer, like Christmas colors - red and green. Stella: Well, I can get into red and green. But what about pink and blue? Oh oh! Orange and purple? Yellow? *The girls laugh* Bloom: I can't wait to get home to Gardenia to see my mom and dad. And this year, we've invited all the neighborhood kids over to trim the Christmas tree. Scene: Living Room Matt's sister: When's Bloom gonna get here? Vanessa: She should be leaving Alfea any minute. Mike: And when she gets here, we'll light the tree. *The kids cheer* Vanessa: Bloom always knows how to make Christmas extra special. Mike: That's right. It's just not Christmas without our Bloom. Scene: Bloom & Flora's Dorm Bloom: And if it "snows", that's called a "White Christmas". Tecna: It never snows on Magix. Musa: Yeah! Too bad. Bloom: But you know, the thing that really makes Christmas special is... hard to describe. It's... magic. Christmas' magic. Scene: Riverbed near the Forest Icy: "Christmas' magic"? What is that? It must be some new kinds of power. Stormy: And Bloom's gonna get it! Darcy: Urg! I've never even heard of "Christmas." Icy: Those fairies are already too powerful as it is. And with this new magic they could... Darcy: Icy! Bloom is getting ready to leave! Icy: That's what she thinks. Scene: Alfea's Central Courtyard Aisha: We'll miss you, Bloom. Bloom: I'll only be gone for two days... *The Specialists arrive* Stella: Oh look! The guys are here. Musa: Hey! We weren't expecting you. Riven: They let us out early. Brandon: So, bowling, anybody? Stella: Hmm... Let me think... Um... No! Sky: Going somewhere? Bloom: Just home. For Christmas. I wish we could spend it together. Sky: Me, too. Wait, what's "Christmas"? *Bloom giggles. The Trix appear* Stormy: I never get tired of being invisible. Darcy: They don't even know we're here. Icy: Let's go, sisters. *Stormy shoves a fairy* Fairy #1: Hey! Darcy: Bloom looks so happy! Icy: Yeah! But it's not going last. Sisters! *They are about the use a convergence* Icy: Ice Crystal! Transforms! *The ice dragons appear* Fairy #2: What is that? *The dragons attack the crowd. Bloom drops her valise and cell phone.* Bloom: Wow! Urg! Winx, transform! Winx: Magic Winx, Harmonix! *Harmonix transformation* Bloom: Bloom, Fairy of the Dragon's Flame! Flora: Flora, Fairy of Nature! Musa: Musa, Fairy of Music! Stella: Stella, Fairy of the Shining Sun! Aisha: Aisha, Fairy of Waves! Tecna: Tecna, Fairy of Technology! *Transformation ends* Bloom: Get ready! Stella: Dazzling Spiral! Aisha: Yeah! Nice Stella. Tecna, Aisha and Stella: Whoa! *The dragons continually attack the crowd* Brandon: Careful, ladies! Helia: Get inside! Sky: OK. Stella: We need to knockout those overgrow ice cubes. Aisha: Arg! Hey! Bloom: Let's go, Winx! Stella: Sun Boomerang! Flora: Fall Vortex! *The girls gasp* Stella: Oh! Whoops. Musa: Reverberating Notes! Tecna: Storm of Numbers! Aisha: Thirteenth Seal! Bloom: Fire Blade! Oh no! Our magic isn't working on them. *Bloom's cell phone goes off* Scene: Living Room Mike: Bloom, it's dad. Where are you, honey? I don't get it. Bloom always makes it home for Christmas. Scene: Alfea's Central Courtyard Stella: Yay! What are we going to do? Bloom: I don't know. Faragonda: They're artifact creatures empowered by dark magic. Icy: Ice dragons, ice Alfea over! *The ice dragons create an ice barrier cover Alfea* Faragonda: It's a dark spell of the highest order. We're trapped. Bloom: Oh no! *The Winx use a convergence but it does not work* Stella: Aw men. Bloom: No! Miss Faragonda, how do we break through it? Faragonda: The only way is to find the source of this dark magic. Until then, none of us will be able to leave Alfea. Scene: Living Room *Mike is calling Bloom* Matt's sister: Christmas Eve is almost over. Matt: I know. Do you think she'll make it? Matt's sister: Bloom will find a way. She won't let us down. Mike: She's still not picking up and I'm beginning to get a little worried, honey. Scene: Alfea's Central Courtyard Bloom: Mom? Dad? Er... hello? Urg, it's just static! Tecna: Bloom, the ice dome won't let anything in or out. Stella: I am so sorry! Flora: We all are! Bloom: I know. Thanks. Icy: Oh look! Poor little Bloom is so upset. Stormy: Sweet! *The Trix giggle* Darcy: Loving it! Stormy: What's next? Icy: We get Bloom alone, and we take her Christmas' magic. Timmy: How's Bloom? Tecna: Really sad. Flora: There has to be something we can do... Stella: Hey! Wait! If Bloom can't go home to Gardenia for Christmas, then we're going to bring Christmas to her! Right here at Alfea! Scene: The Winx's Dorm Tecna: Okay you guys. Searching: "Christmas." I think we found something. Musa: Yay! Flora: Oh good! Brandon: Oh, a list! "Everything you need for a perfect Christmas." Aisha and Stella: Yes! *Aisha and Stella do the high five* Stella: We'll go down the list, and make a perfect Christmas celebration for Bloom. Tecna: "Decorate a Christmas tree with lots of bright colors." Flora: Oh! I'll do the tree. Tecna: "Then don't forget to have presents for all your friends." Aisha: Oh, that's easy. What else? Tecna: "Christmas just isn't completed without a visit from that jolly guy with a bushy white beard all in red." Stella: Oh! I look fabulous in red! I'll be that one. Tecna: He's supposed to say "Ho-ho-ho". Whatever that means. And the last thing is "Christmas cheer." Oh, that'll be fun. Stella: Okay, let's go out there and make this the most perfect Christmas that Bloom has ever seen! Sky: Yeah! Let's do this. Tecna: Awesome. Musa: Go, Christmas! Scene: Alfea's Hallway *A shelf falls down, almost hits Bloom* Bloom: Hey! *The Trix laugh* Bloom: Is someone there? *The Trix continually laugh* Bloom: Hmm! Scene: Alfea's Central Courtyard Flora: I hope Bloom likes everything. Stella: Me, too. This Christmas stuff's hard work. Musa: And I hope the teachers have come up with something to get rid of those dragons! Scene: Alfea's Hallway Bloom: Miss Faragonda. Faragonda: Bloom, we've made some progress locating the source of the ice dragons' magic. It's coming from Alfea, from inside the school! Bloom: Oh no! Faragonda: Be on guard, Bloom. There is danger around every corner. *Bloom and Faragonda walk away* Darcy: We just can't get her alone. Icy: The night is still young. Shall we? Scene: Alfea's Central Courtyard Flora: Get ready! Oh! Here she comes! Bloom: Hey you guys... Stella: Bloom, we figured that since you couldn't make it home for Christmas, we bring Christmas to you. So we have... Flora: ...A Christmas tree... Bloom: Oh! Tecna: ...And Christmas stocking... *Bloom gasps* Musa: ...And... a gingerbread house... Stella: I am the jolly guy in red with the white beard. Ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho! Aisha: And finally, a Christmas cheer! Bloom: Ah! Aisha: Ready? OK! Aisha, Musa and Tecna: Go Bloom! Go Christmas! Go Bloom! Go Christmas! Christmas is the time of year when we all want to give a cheer! Merry Christmas! Bloom: Er... Stella: We know it's probably different from what you're used to, but... Winx and Specialists: Merry Christmas, Bloom. Bloom: You guys are the best friends ever! Stella: Oh Bloom! Tecna: Hey! Musa: We love you, Bloom. Flora: Oh! *The Winx hug* Bloom: So... I have something for all of you. Stella: Really? A Christmas present? For us? Bloom: Uh huh! *Bloom claps her hands and the bracelets appear* Bloom: Merry Christmas, Winx! Flora: Beautiful! Musa: Awesome! Stella: I love it! Aisha: Totally cool! Tecna: Amazing! Bloom: They're friendship bracelets. Musa: Our first Christmas presents ever! Stella: Yay! Bloom: Thank you all! You've made this Christmas Eve magic! Darcy: Bloom has so many friends! Stormy: It's nauseating. Icy: The ice dragons' spell won't last forever. So let's go get Bloom's Christmas' magic! Hey Winx! We got a Christmas present for you, too! *The Trix become visible* Aisha: It's the Trix! Bloom: They've been here the whole time! C'mon Winx! Winx: Magic Winx, Harmonix! *Harmonix transformation* Stella: Stella, Fairy of the Shining sun! Musa: Musa, Fairy of Music! Flora: Flora, Fairy of Nature! Tecna: Tecna, Fairy of Technology! Aisha: Aisha, Fairy of Waves! Bloom: Bloom, Fairy of the Dragon's Flame! *Transformation ends* Stormy: Lightning Bolt! *The spell breaks the barrier and the ice dragons get in Alfea* Stella: Shining Mirror! Flora: Green Growth! Tecna: These things just won't quit! Aisha: Power Swirl! Icy: You can't beat us, Bloom! Bloom: What do you want, Trix? Icy: We've come for your Christmas' magic. Bloom: What? Icy: Give it to me, or we'll take it! *The Trix destroy the decorations* Bloom: No! Flora: Our Christmas decorations! Bloom: No! I won't let you ruin Christmas! *Bloom summons the fire dragons* Icy: Er oh... *The fire dragon destroys the ice dragon, defeats the Trix and breaks the barrier* Bloom: They thought they can take the magic of Christmas... Faragonda: Because, my dear Bloom, they will never understand that the magic of Christmas is in your heart. Stella: Bloom, I love spending Christmas Eve with you! Bloom: And I'm happy to be here with you, too. But, I just... wish... my family was here. Faragonda: I think I can help with that. Merry Christmas, Bloom! Winx: Wow! Bloom: Miss Faragonda... It's beautiful! Mike: Ho-ho-ho! Merry Christmas! Vanessa, Matt and Matt's sister: Bloom! Bloom: I... I can't believe you're all here! Vanessa: Christmas just isn't the same without you, Bloom! Matt's sister: And we really wanted to see you. Bloom: I wanted to see you, too! And now I think it's time to light that tree. *Bloom lights the tree* Bloom: Ready for another Christmas surprise? Kids: Yeah! *Christmas Magic song plays* Stella: First, we need hats. Bloom: And now... *The Winx use magic to make the kids fly* Bloom: It's perfect! Merry Christmas everyone! Ending Narrator: At Alfea, the Trix disrupts the annual wind rider competition with their transformation spells as they try to capture Bloom. On Flora's home planet, Lynphea, the Winx face a ferocious marine plant that puts their courage to the test. Category:Winx Club Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Season 5 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Scripts Category:Scripts Category:Winx Club Scripts